


Chardee MacDennis 3: Laser Tag

by WeirdItalianPlumber



Series: Filled Prompts [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdItalianPlumber/pseuds/WeirdItalianPlumber
Summary: The gang plays laser tag.





	Chardee MacDennis 3: Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post turned into an otp prompt:  
> "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me, then shoot me and walk away"
> 
>  
> 
> Possible trigger warning for guns/shooting. It's in a game, if it makes a difference for anyone. There's no actual injuries.
> 
> First published 5/6/17
> 
> Kind of short and pointless. Have low expectations (:

“Why are we doing this, again?” Dee asked as the four strapped into gear. 

“’Cause laser tag is badass, Dee. It’s got guns and lasers and shit” Mac exhaled, growing irritated at her obliviousness. 

“And Frank is trying to ruin Chardee MacDennis with his  _ridiculous_ ideas, so we need another high stakes game that he won’t intrude on” Dennis added. 

“As long as we still get to destroy something when we win” she shrugged. 

“Always” Dennis confirmed.

———————————————————

Dee snuck around the corner targeting her prey, watching his eyes widen in surprise when she leapt out in front of him. 

“Charlie! Wait, wait. Don’t shoot” she called, lifting her hands in an attempt to look harmless. He lowered the gun, still suspicious, as she took a few steps forward. “Mac and Dennis are such dickbags” she complained, “thinking they’re the bosses.” She smirked, continuing suggestively, “let’s have a little fun of our own,” she finished closing in on him. 

“How? We’re on different teams. We can’t-” he began, before her lips met his. He was quick and eager to return the kiss, especially for it being in the middle of a competition. Leaning him against a wall, she put enough effort into the kiss hoping to distract him from their surroundings. When she felt his hand rest on her hip, she pulled back and winked before sauntering away. 

“Oh, and, Charlie?” She turned around and smiled, hoping to look as enticing as she felt. He stood still trying to fall back into reality, curious to find out what she was about to do next. Lifting her gun and shooting him straight in the chest she finished, “we  _always_  win.”

——————————————————-

“Oh Shit!” Mac exclaimed taking a step back, as he rounded a corner to meet Dennis standing confidently in the path, arms crossed, apparently waiting for his arrival. 

“Relax, asshole” Dennis snapped, lowering his arms. Mac watched cautiously, following suit, curious about what was going on but not ready to let his guard down.

“You’re right, you know, this is pretty badass. The adrenaline of war. Knowing how easily you could just… end someone. The thrill of competition” Dennis began, his voice smoothly turning into a breathy whisper as he leaned in close to Mac’s ear. “You really do look good with that gun. So  _tough_. So  _dangerous_.”

Knowing exactly what he likes to hear, before pushing Mac against the wall and kissing him roughly. Again, Mac copied Dennis’ actions, this time with no wariness, kissing back with the same force. 

“You know what the best part is, baby boy?” Dennis asked, after a moment, voice soothing, lightly stroking Mac's face, before taking a step back leaving about a foot of space between them. Mac shook his head no, still a little dazed, conflicted by pleasure and preservation. Dennis smiled his Cheshire cat grin, before shooting him point blank, “we  _always_  win.”

—————————————————-

“What happened back there?” Charlie asked Mac, leaving a distance from the other two, as they all walked out of the building, and through the parking lot. “You were so sure we were  _finally_  gonna beat them.” 

They could still hear Dee and Dennis up ahead, smugly discussing yet another victory with each other, punctuated by an occasional laugh and high-five, making the loss even worse. 

“I don’t know, man, Dennis just snuck up on me out of nowhere” Mac lied, hoping his embarrassment was undetectable, “got to me before my agile reflexes could resolve the situation,” he finished, karate chopping the air for emphasis.  He’s a man of action, of ass kickery and such and that wasn’t the situation here. So really, he can’t be blamed for losing. “You?” he asked trying to push the attention onto Charlie. 

“Uh, same, y’know. For being all gangly and uncoordinated, Dee’s pretty sneaky. Didn’t see it coming” he answered not making eye contact, hoping the insult would distract his teammate. That’s not really a lie Charlie justified to himself, he really wasn’t expecting her to do  _that_ , so it really wasn’t his fault they lost.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in years, first Sunny fic ever.


End file.
